


The Originals- A collection of One shots

by graceC



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other, klaus is a shitty brother, kol is angry, rebekah is trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceC/pseuds/graceC
Summary: Kol's rage finally gets the better of him





	1. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol's rage finally gets the better of him

A/n- This doesn’t follow the original format for the episode, but it is similar!!

Kol could feel his back bruise, the air was knocked out of him and he slid ungracefully to the floor. Klaus pointed at him, rage burning in his eyes. What else is knew?

“You come here simpiring for brotherly love!” Klaus shouted, “And the whole time you were plotting against me with that damn dagger! You’re no better than Finn!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kol could see Rebekah flinch. Comments like that use to hurt, they use to upset him, but now he was just angry. Kol glowered at Klaus,

“And you threatening me make you better that Finn, does it?” Rebekah got up from the couch and walked to where the brothers remained glaring at each other,

“Now, both of you just stop it.” Kol scoffed, glared at his sister and pushed himself to his feet. Kol dug deep and he found what he knew would sting,

“I came to you because you are my family!” Kol exclaimed, a fire igniting in his eyes, “But i see whilst, Rebekah and Elijah hang portraits and share secrets, I’m the odd one out!”

Kol could see the flash of hurt in Rebekah’s face, and the guilt in Klaus’. Finally. He was making some progress.

“You want to know where Finn is? You wanna find a way to kill him?” Kol yelled, he took a few steps and got in Klaus’ face. “Then you can figure it out yourselves!”

Rebekah took a step towards him, but he ignored you and threw a hand up, inflicting an aneurysm spell on Klaus. Klaus fell to his knees, his hands flying to his head as he groaned in pain. Rebekah gasped and stepped forward again, but Kol raised another hand in her direction and sent his sister flying into a chair, where his magic pinned her.

Kol turned and began to storm out, but he stopped, he hesitated for one moment and Klaus had a hold of him again.

“Nik! Let him go!” Rebekah demanded, but Klaus tossed his brother across the room and into the couch. Klaus took a few cocky steps towards Kol, but when Kol raised his head, and Klaus saw how much anger; how much hatred was in Kol’s eyes, his steps faltered. Klaus had, of course seen that look on Kol’s face many times before, but a look like that had never been directed at any of his family. Of course Kol had been angry with them before, but he had never hated them.

“Oh Niklaus.” Kol tisked, and Klaus subtly flinched at the use of his real name coming from Kol’s mouth. “You just made a very big mistake.”

Kol shot up from the couch so fast Klaus could have mistaken it for vampire speed, and raise his right hand. Kol began to chant in Latin, and a pain so brutal, and so horrifying tore at Klaus’ whole body. The pain felt oddly familiar, and he knew then that it was a spell of Kol’s own creation. A spell specifically for torture. Klaus’ hands scratched at his head, trying without success to ease the searing pain.

“Kol!” Rebekah screamed, her voice tinged with horror. “Kol stop!”

Rebekah stood between Klaus and Kol, and gave Klaus a break from the pain, but still, Klaus couldn’t move. All he could do was stay on his knees and gasp for the air that so desperately alluded him, and hope that Kol would leave Rebekah alone.

“You know,” Kol began, he flicked his wrist and Klaus’ neck jerked to the right with a sickening crack, “When we were young, before all of this, I loved you.” Rebekah didn’t say anything but the look of sorrow on her face and the tears in her eyes was enough. “I loved all of you. Even Finn.”

Rebekah took a step towards Kol, and Kol’s eyes flashed dangerously. Rebekah stopped.

“We were close. Our family. We loved together, we laughed together, we cried together.” Kol’s voice was growing more intense with every sentence he spoke. “But all of the changed when we turned.”

“Kol-” Rebekah was cut off by Kol waving his hand slightly and sending a wave a pain through her. She gasped and took a step back.

“No, now dear sister. It’s my turn.” Kol warned.

This was the sociopathic Kol, the angry Kol, the Kol who ached for bloodshed. This was the Kol that scared her. Rebekah swallowed, her eyes watching Kol’s every move.

“When we turned, you, Nik and Elijah made a pact. Always and Forever.” Kol chuckled hurmouslessly. “Now, not only did you leave me out of that pact, but you made sure i knew it!” Now Kol was yelling. “You made sure at opportunity that i knew I wasn’t welcome! I was the odd one out! The crazy, ruthless brother! But i wasn’t always this way!” Kol took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself, but to little avail.

“Remember Rebekah, you may call me a monster, but you lot are what made me that way!”  
The last thing Rebekah remembers is Kol raising his hand, and speaking one word in Latin. And it was one she knew.

“Sleep.”

 

 

Kol stood in an alleyway, his head against the brick as he took deep breaths. He knew what he should do, but that didn’t change the fact that he so desperately wanted to make his family feel how they had made him feel for a thousand year. Angry, and heartbroken. He wanted to show them what it felt like every time there was a dagger shoved in his heart. Every time they showed him how little they thought of him. And especially, how it felt to be betrayed by family.

He stood in the alley for a few more minutes, he collected himself and started back towards his family’s home.

He stood outside for a few seconds, listening in on the conversation, and found the right time to make his entrance. He stormed in through the door,

“Our brother doesn’t do calm.” He said, before throwing a red, dusty powder into Rebekah’s face. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she collapsed. Kol regarded her body momentarily, his eyes cold and his face disinterested. Klaus started towards him, and Kol threw his out, and once again hit Klaus with an aneurysm spell. A particularly strong one that caused Klaus to cough up blood. Klaus’ hybird face came out and Kol’s anger increased,

“Oh, you’re angry are ya?’ Kol spat, taking a step closer, “Well, join the party, I’ve been here a thousand years!”

Kol silently muttered a spell in Latin that froze Klaus in his spot. Kol walked towards him and placed both hands on the side of Klaus’ face,

“Now, let’s see just what it is you’re so desperate to hid.” Kol said, before delving into his brothers mind. He sifted through memory after memory until he found what he was looking for. A door, labeled Hope.

Kol stumbled backwards as he pushed himself out of Klaus’ mind, and at the same time, the freezing spell wore off on Klaus.

The blonde growled and grabbed Kol by the shirt. He slammed Kol into a pillar and pinned him there with a his forearm crushing Kol’s airway. Kol gripped the back of Klaus neck, muttered a spell and tossed him across the room.

Klaus hit the ground, hard, and struggled back up to his feet, and then he launched himself at Kol once more. Kol held up a hand, but no pain came this time, Kol was simply stopping Klaus from coming any closer.

“Stop it, Nik!” Kol yelled, the anger, and pain in his voice caused Klaus to stop struggling, “I know you love to make me out to be the monster in our family story, and as much rage and sorrow as you lot have caused me, no harm will come to that little girl by my hand!”

Kol dropped his hand, but Klaus did not come any closer. He truly wanted to here Kol out, but what he would get, is not what he wanted to here.

“Hope is a bloody miracle, and I will protect her with my life.” Klaus stared at him, tears shining in his eyes, “But not for you. Not for Rebekah or Elijah. For her, and Hayley.” Klaus’ face fell slightly, but he quickly corrected it.

Kol made sure to get as close as he could to Klaus’ face, “You are family to me no more.”


	2. (d)anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol's family comes looking for him, and he looses his temper once again.

Kol preferred his witch body. At least then, he had an edge, he could put centuries of practice and lost knowledge to good use. And he didn’t have any reason to be scared of his family, but now that he was back in his Original body, he wasn’t nearly so confident. Sure, he could take Rebekah, Elijah, Finn and maybe even Niklaus on a good day. But alone. It had to be 1 on 1, he couldn’t deal with his family ganging up on him, which they seemed to love to do. So, he had Davina help him.   
Since the moment Davina brought him back, they had been working on something. A bracelet similar to what Davina used to control Mikael, bound with their blood, connecting them. It was mutual, Davina could draw on his strength or speed if she needed it, but more importantly, Kol could draw from her immense pool of magic. Davina was all for the idea, both because it helped her protect herself even more, but also because Kol couldn’t be victim to his family anymore.   
After the last interaction Kol had with Klaus, he didn’t expect his family to hunt him down and ask for his help.   
He could smell them before he saw them. Rebekah, back in her vampire body too it seems, Elijah and Klaus. Shit. Kol twisted the bracelet, and muttered the activation word.   
“Brother.” Elijah greeted from behind him, Kol turned to face the three of them, a smirk plastered falsely across his face.   
“ ‘Ello, Elijah.” Kol returned, not acknowledging his other two siblings.   
“How have you been?” Kol scoffed, and crossed his arms.   
“What do you want?” Kol asked bluntly.   
“We need your help.” Klaus spoke up, taking a step towards Kol. He raised an eyebrow at Klaus,   
“It must be bad if you lot are here, begging for my help.” Klaus growled, but Rebekah placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “Oh, you want to get pissy with me? Then go find someone else to help you.”   
Kol turned and walked away from his siblings, headed for the door of the shop he was in. He made it to the door before Klaus spoke again,   
“You are helping. Whether you want to or not, Kol.” Klaus stated, not even bothering to vale his threat. Kol spun around, and saw Elijah glare at Klaus and Rebekah roll her eyes, but neither of them denied it.   
“I’d love to see you try.” The three of them just blinked at him incredulously for a beat, and then Klaus ran at Kol.   
Kol chuckled, and used his speed to run behind Elijah and Rebekah. Kol grabbed the back of Elijah’s neck, and jerked harshly to the right, savoring the pop. Good, he was slightly concerned about Elijah, he was the smartest of them.   
Rebekah gasped, and went to grab him, but Kol snatched her wrist off his shoulder, and pulled. He didn’t waste any time after Rebekah screamed, he brought up his knee to her chest, grabbed her hair and tossed her with all of his strength into the wall behind her. Klaus finally caught up with what was happening, and pushed Kol through the glass window. Kol landed on his back, but was up before Klaus could even get outside.   
“It doesn’t have to be this way, Kol.” Klaus said, and Kol saw it then, the fear. Of him, Klaus was scared of him.  
“I’m sorry,” Kol retorted mockingly, “Which one of us threatened the other, again?”   
Klaus growled, his hybrid facade coming to the surface, “I’ll rip you apart.”   
“Goodness, you are bipolar, aren’t you?” Klaus charged him once again, and Kol prayed the bracelet worked. He held up a hand, and Klaus dropped to the ground, screaming in pain and clawing at his head.   
“You see how well threatening me works, brother?” Kol asked, his voice still mocking. Kol flicked his wrist, and Klaus’ back popped out of place, and he screamed again.   
“Kol!” Rebekah yelled, blood leaking from a cut on her brow, “It’s about Hope!” Kol dropped his hand, and raised an eyebrow,   
“Well, you should have lead with that.” 

After Rebekah and Elijah calmed Klaus down, they headed back to New Orleans. Back to his family’s home.   
“So, what is this business concerning my niece?” Kol asked, not more than two steps inside the door.   
“She is not your niece.” Klaus growled, Kol crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows,  
“I’m sorry, do you need a lesson in genetics?”   
“Niklaus, stop antagonizing Kol.” Elijah sighed. “Hope has been kidnapped by a group led by some of Niklaus’ enemies.”   
“Shocker.” Kol muttered, Klaus glared at him, Kol smiled sarcastically. Elijah sighed loudly,  
“Kol, you made a promise to Niklaus, that you would always be there for Hope and Hayley. Well, they need your help.” Elijah said, playcateingly. Kol could feel his temper slipping. Another downside to being back in his vampire body, back to having heightened emotions.   
“I didn’t promise shit, first of all.” Kol responded, earning a surprised look from Elijah, “I said Hope and Hayley were my family, and that i meant them no harm. That’s what i said.”   
“If they are your family, then you should be more willing to help them.” Klaus snapped, and Kol lost the reins on his anger.   
“Oh? Like you lot were always willing to help me?” Kol snapped back, the anger seeping in to his tone causing his siblings to go on guard, “Because unless your form of help is a bloody dagger in the heart, that is a load of bullshit!”   
“Kol, calm down.” Rebekah said, going for a soothing tone. It didn’t work, Kol glowered at her,   
“Tell me what to do one more time, sister, and i will detach your head from your shoulders.”   
“Kol!” Elijah scolded, but Kol merely glared at him.   
“Deal with your shit yourselves!” Kol yelled, “Klaus is the reason for all of this! The insufferable bastard made more enemies than we can even count and now they’ve taken his daughter! That seems like his fault to me!”   
“You called me Klaus.” Klaus spoke up, his voice unnaturally soft.   
“Nik is what family calls you.” Kol stated, his voice cold and his eyes stone. The flash of pain across Klaus’ face didn’t even effect Kol. “We’re not family.”   
Kol turned and began to walk out, but Klaus grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the farthest wall. Kol got up slowly, black veins crawling beneath his eyes, he laughed darkly.   
“Oh, Niklaus.” Kol threw his hands up, and both Rebekah and Elijah were pinned to the wall, and then Kol focused his attention on Klaus. And once again, Kol could see the fear in Klaus’ eyes.   
“I almost feel bad for you.”   
Klaus had almost forgotten how much the pain spell Kol casted had hurt, but it seemed to be worse this time, as if Kol’s anger was fueling it.   
“One day, Niklaus, you’ll need me.” Kol said, “And i will watch as you fall.”


End file.
